Crossover part 1: The beginnig
by carefulositopeace
Summary: Shane comes back from Camp Rock and Finds his parents getting a divorce. Moving to California he finds him and the band into a drama love, scandel, and lost family. Suck at Summary. Inside is the the detail about the Crossover saga.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: This is the first part of Crossover is going to be in Twilight, Hsm (yeah High School Musical but there is no musical expect for the play it depends but there is going to drama something you would never expect), Harry Potter, and Camp rock but Camp rock is going to be mix with this pop Mexican group I am using called Rbd, their show was Spanish soap opera but I making them talk half English/Spanish. There are some characters in this story that I own it. Also the first part is going to be Camp Rock slash RBD, and what I mention about the stories in those categories the reason is that some stuff is going to be mention or put in Twilight, Hsm, and Harry Potter because some are going to be vampire, wizard/witch, and friends with some, and each crossover is going to be like that. Below I am going to write the other Crossover down so you may know or can help to and also help make a title after Crossover so it would be weird.

Crossover Part 1 the beginning: is going to be Camp Rock/Rbd. After the Final Jam, Shane Grey goes back home and find his parents are getting a divorce. While his mom make him and the band move to California since she want to be away from all the problems and Jason stopped ageing at 19. Shane would realize someone is living there and that he was tricked to believe that his sister was dead. Also, catch Connect 3 being to befriend Rbd, having drama with each other, one hair curly connect 3 member falling in love with his best friend sister. Let's see what is going to happen. The next Crossover 2 where more drama begins.

Crossover Part 2 idk what title to put: This is hsm with camp rock and rbd. Troy had everything the perfect girlfriend, family, friends, and the captain of the basketball team. But one secret his friend and girlfriend is that he is half vamp. When the Elite Way lions are going to help East High Wildcats win the champion vs. West High Knight and Phoenix mad dogs, Troy past come back, now Troy has to choose the life he has or the other secret he been keeping. Let's wait what drama is going to happen then. The next Crossover 3 the drama is starting to heat up.

Crossover Part 3: Twilight with camp rock/hsm/rbd. After coming back from Italy, Edward and Bella were about to get married but when Edward goes to Alaska with the Cullen's to pick up the Denali coven. A vampire meets Edward and makes him fall in love with her, and leaves Bella on the day of the wedding. When 6 new vampires comes to town who are exchange students, Bella started to hang out with them secrets are going to be revealed. New acquits and Old acquits, Edward and Sofia meet up again and lose their friendship. Drama will start to heat up and Emmett getting prank. Would friendship recovered? Would Bella and Edward be together again?

Crossover part 4: the ending: Hp/Camp Rock/Hsm/Rbd/Twilight. When evils hits the wizard world, Harry is going to be needing the help he can to stop You know Who. When an old friend from Harry's dad comes and brings his daughter/sons and daughter's friend. Also, when Hogwarts students and stuff find out that the dark lord is team up with vampires, Sofia, Nate, and Shane have to get the Cullens, Jason and the other covens to find out who are the other vampires. Drama and war is going to have a history. Harry and Hermione getting together? Others student going to find out that Cedric (Edward) is alive? And Sofia choice Draco or Nate? The questions are going to be answered or untold.


	2. Shocking News

**Sorry For the wait, there was a lot of things to do since starting 10 grade is really hard. Also I had to practice and get some stuff for my sweet 15 was last year. Then I have to write a novel that I planning to do during my year of high school since is also to published book and but the novel is going to be use for creative class for a grade.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock Disney owns them and rbd is own by a network in Mexico. The Spanish word are translate in English in bold.

* * *

Shane Pov

I can not believe that I found my soul mates. I have been looking for the right girl ever since the "accidents". My band mates wait my brothers, Nate and Jason are talking about moving to Vancouver since Jason can not pass his age, looking out the car window I see tress passing. My parents had bought a house closer to the city and near the forest because my mom is a nature person but for the forest has good animals to hunt.

"Shane are you okay?" asked Nate

"Yeah I am okay, I am just thinking how this summer was the best one." I reply

Jason snicker and says "Only because you found your soul mate."

I was so close to erase Jason memory for saying that, but true Mitchie is the girl for me, I wish I can tell her about my half vampire ability. "Shut up, lucky you found the right girl for you Jason but of course she always traveling around the war."

Jason nodded and return reading his book about birds. Usually it was weird to see him read a book about birds and not knowing that he is cool but in a cool different way.

"Well you guys are lucky to have your soul mates. I still have to find the right girl for me." said Nate, who looked every sad knowing that he would never find the special girl.

"Don't worry Nate, you may find the special person some day but do not gave up okay." I said.

"Yeah Nate, Shane is right the only thing you have to wait if there is someone you can have in common." Jason said not looking up from his book.

"Well, I can wait guys thanks for telling me that guys. Maybe she is out there waiting." said Nate smiling.

The car stopped in front of our house. Nate, Jason, and me got out of the limousine, we saw the driver taking out the bags from the truck and he took it to the front of our house door. He left and we knew he had to visit his mother in the hospital.

Jason looked like he was going to burst a bubble and says "Guys are you happy to be back home."

Nate nodded and reply "We were here a week and then we left to be with Shane. Is great to be back now we can be ourselves again."

"Come on, I want to go in the house and see our parents, I miss them specially mom's cooking and love." I said laughing.

The guys nodded and we went to get our stuff and I got my keys out and open the door. We step inside and drop the bags in the floor while Jason closed the door. I yelled "Mom, dad we are home."

Our mom comes out of the kitchen and says " Well mi hijos **(my son)** are home and I am so happy you guys are home, I started to get worried if you guys bit someone or killed any one."

"Mom why did you think about that we well would bit some" asked Nate.

Mom replied "Looked Nate that was in my mind almost during this whole verano **(summer) **while you guys were away."

"Mom you know we are vegetarians vampire** (An// haha if you think about the cullens style you are right lol)**" says Jason.

Mom nodded and pull us in a huge hug. I realized that my dad was here in the room with us. I asked "Mom where is dad?"

Mom looked us sad and spoke up "Your father is in his office talking to his lawyer, and I better tell you right now then telling you guys later. Your father knows I be the one to tell the news. Your father and I are getting a divorce."

Nate, Jason, and me looked at our mom if she was crazy because our mom and dad were always crazy in love with each other. Since they met each other and dad was always there when mom was sad and when my baby sister was announced dead.

"I know you guys are thinking that we are crazy and stupid to get an divorce but we think is good for us."

"But mom why are you telling us right now then wait a couple of days or months to tell us." asked Jason

Mom replied back "Well, Jason because I think is great to tell you guys right now, cause I was talking to your father and told him that a friend of mine is living in California and she saw a house in sell. I send the money to her to buy it for me and is great you guys can have your own room for music or gym."

I was shocked because is planning to move us all the way to California, but why it has to be so soon. For me, I just found the girl for me and going to started a new life. Nate interrupted my thoughts by agree with mom and said " Since Jason and Shane are shock but that's cool. My opinion is I would love to got to California so I can still recover since my parents dead."

"Gracias **(Thank you)** Nate, now Jason is going to be good for you since you can not pass age and my friend's son is going to be in the same year with Jason and her daughter is the same year and age like you Nate." she said.

"Well that's cool, you know mom I would agree about that plan. I would love to move to California and gets to see new sites, meet new people, and see what kind of birds are down there" Jason reply all happy.

"Okay, mom since you have already have Nate and Jason going with you. Well I don't know still let me talk to dad and see if he wants me to go or not" I said.

"Jason gracias, well Shane you can tell him but I don't know if he would let you stay all by yourself since he works a lot day and night." she said looking concerned.

"Fine mom and thanks." I said by leaving the living room going upstairs. I thought "_Maybe it would be good but leaving Mitchie and my dad alone."_ I reach at my dad office, I knock on the door. I heard come in. I open the door and enter.

"Hello Shane, how was Camp Rock and how was your uncle Brown doing?" my father asked.

"It was cool, I met my soul mate and Uncle Brown is doing fine he was happy to see me." I responded by sitting down at one of the chairs he has in his office.

"Of course, he was the one who discover your talent and made you, Jason, and Nate famous singers."

I laugh at that. "Mom told me about the divorces dad."

"Oh she did, well I was the one that your mother would have told you and your bothers about it."

"I cam to ask you if you want me to stay or go with her."

"Son I love but it would be great if you go with her instead."

"Okay but you promise to come and visit us." I said getting up from the chair.

He reply "I promise now go and pack your things and I check the school you are going ut has a great music class."

I went up to him and hug him, knowing that I would missed him. He hug me back, I left the office and go to my mom and brothers telling them I would be going to California. That dad promises to come and visit, when my mom told us she finish packing her stuff and packed our music stuff. Also that night when I finished packing, I called Mitchie and told everything and she promises to visit also during Christmas, Spring, and Summer break, I went to sleep and think what is going to happen.

**Please Review lol.**


	3. Landing in Cali

Nate Pov

After finding out that mom want to moving us to California and is getting a divorce but for her it would make her happy that she has us. For me is to recover so fast, it had been one year since the death of my parents and I getting better now knowing that I have my friends, a career, and a great adopted parents.

"Hey Nate are you okay you have been quiet when we got on the airplane" asked Jason.

"I am okay, I'm only thing about some stuff." I reply smiling.

"Okay and Shane told me that the school has a great music class."

"Yeah, he told me too Jason. But remember we can't act all superstars or rock stars, we have to act normal and a regular student."

Jason nodded and went back reading his book. For me is strange that Jason is reading a book that is not about birds. When I heard that we are landing in California airport LAX. When the plane landing, we got out and went to pick our suitcase. Mom told that her friend is waiting for us outside, when we exit the airport, her friend was near her car.

"Hola **(hello) **Allisson, how was the plane ride?" she asked.

"Hola it was okay, Mabel this are my sons Shane, Nate, and Jason." mom respond back.

"Hi guys I can't believe that you Allisson have three famous kids." said Mabel.

We nodded and wave. Our mom laugh and look at us and smile knowing she is happy by hearing that.

"Well it happens when you send them to Camp Rock and then come back getting a record deal"

"Wow it sounds like my son, he went to visit his grandmother with his friends and come back., and they started a band.'

"Wait you son is in a band?' Shane asked surprise.

Mabel and with a smile "Yeah, the band got a great record deal now they have two cds out."

"That's awesome we are trying to write a song that can be a big hit." I said.

She laugh and said "You are like my step-daughter she writes song for Diego but sometimes they all help her so they can be part of it."

"Cool, so know I am not worried to be the only famous person in school expect Shane and Nate." Jason says.

"Jason you know they would not care if your famous or not maybe there are some fans that would like you, Shane, and Nate as a regular person" Mom said.

"Yeah, they really don't care it depends" Mabel said.

Jason nodded and I thought _"Maybe meeting mom's friend son group, I may talk to the songwriter."_ But I see Shane looking at me and mouth _"Wow."_

Mabel look at her watch and said "Well Allisson we should get going, I have to pick up my son. I'll drop you at your house first."

"Okay come guys get your things we have to go know" mom said.

We put our stuff in the back of the car and got in. While going to our new house, mom and Mabel talk all the way catching up how they been. I looked outside of the car window and sees a sign say _"Welcome to Santa Monica." _We got to our house it had a great view and is almost near the forest. When the car stopped. Jason was the first one to get out of the car and took our stuff out from the back, Shane and I realize Jason taking our stuff out and went to help him.

"Thanks for bring us," said Shane.

"Nice knowing you Mabel" said Jason showing Mabel his sweet smile.

"Yeah thanks a lot." I said.

"De nada **(your welcome), **anyways have fun tomorrow. I will come tomorrow when they are in school we need to talk Allisson." Mabel said.

Mom nodded and replied " Gracias Christina, yeah come tomorrow I would still be unpacking."

Mabel hug mom and let her go then she said bye to all of us. She got in her car and left.

"Well can we get inside to choose out room mom" asked Shane.

Jason nodded. "Yeah so we can unpack."

Mom sighed and said "Yes you can I just open the door and don't get the Master bedroom and the office okay."

"Yeah mom come Shane, Jason lets go and choose our room" I said.

All of us enter the house and it was beautiful it had a great vibe going on. Shane and Jason were already up there, I can hear them unpacking. The minute I'm going upstairs tomorrow may be the best day ever.


	4. Dead Soul

**Sorry again for an other wait, I was going to update the story around march but then the state test came, let see crazy stuff happen, I was going to add this story like around June and July then my mom had her surgery and I had to help around the house put lucky I finish this chapter. There may be two chapters coming this week, out I going to started writing soon.**

Sofia(Ximena) Pov

_I always thought my life was changing after being change into a vampire and getting half of the venom out of my body. I was going to tell my best friend Cedric Diggory after the fight we had, I felt something was going to happen. When the last Triwizard Tournament, you-know-who came back and his helper Peter Pettigrew kill Cedric . After I found he was killed, I felt someone was telling me that he was out there. The day I find that Pettigrew, I would be the one to kill him._

"Ximena," I heard and stopped writing in my journal when I heard my friend Sean.

"Sean what do you want?" I asked.

"Are you alright, you seem down" he respond.

I looked at him weird and angry. "Not ready, Sean you know that Cedric's death been months but I feel he is out there."

"Sorry if I asked the question is that ever since we went on tour. I seen you like you were dead from the outside."

"Don't worried Sean, I do look from the outside dead even from the inside."

Sean nodded, "I let you alone I be with the gang."

I nodded and watch Sean leave the tour bus bedroom. I wish I can tell my friends and step siblings that I am a half vampire and human. I see my Romeo and Juliet copy lying next to me, I open to the certain page where Romeo is crying over Mercutio dead. Right there a picture was covering the words, Cedric was looking at me with his greenish eyes. This picture was talking before he went to the wizard world cup. He told me that he would send me letters during the summer and when he went to Hogwarts but this was never like that since he would send me a month letter instead of everyday.

"Why did you had to enter the tournament, you should have thought about first then join."

I heard the door open and close it. I looked up and saw my best friend Alexa looking at me, she went and sat down on my bed just looking at the book I am holding. She sign and gave me a slight smile. Alexa knew what was in my book, she was there for me when my father told me what happen.

"Hola Alexa" I said closing my book.

"Ciao, so Sean came here and told us that you looked different and you know" she respond.

"Oh yeah I should go and apologized to him."

"Is okay he understand what are you going through. Look you been my best friend since we meet in day care. Is just ever since his death, you are not the same person I know, if you want we can go to his grave in the night time."

I smiled at my best friend, she knew my attitude change. "Thanks Alexa but the time we go to his grave in the night time over there is going to be in the morning."

''I should thought about that. Also I came in here that we are going to arrived at Santa Monica Elite Way high school like right now so you better have packed anything you brought."

"Yeah let me just but my shoes on because I have packed my stuff last night."

Alexa smiled "You are always ready for everything, we need to meet tomorrow in the front of the school to get our schedule to see if we have any class together."

"Alexa come is the first day of freshmen year for us, don't worried make sure we have class with the band cause my brother told me that sometimes him and his band get to be together every class."

"That's true but come on we always are together in ever class, maybe this may be our first time separated with out one of us being together."

I laughed at Alexa but sometimes she is always right. "Looked remember when Cedric and me found out that you were a witch, and we talk about Hogwarts. That we would had the chance to see what houses we be and that if we ever got separated we will still be bff."

"Yeah I remember, it was so fun. Well still be bff when we are older even our kids going to be like us."

That's what hit me hard in the heart knowing that Alexa would grow old and I be stopping at age 17 like Lupita told me and I know I had to lie right now to a person who been there for me. "BFF for life and even our kids. Hey when I have a kid you going to be the godmother."

"Okay deal but if I have a kid also you going to be the godmother" she said smiling.

I just looked at her and hug her like I never going to see her again. She hug me back then out of nowhere my phone started to ring Poker Face by Lady Gaga. I pulled a way from Alexa and saw that Lupita was calling me. I answers "Yes Lupita."

"Sofia we here at the school get your butt and Lexi to come to the front of the bus."

"Okay we be there." I hung up the phone. Alexa looked at me and knew we had to meet the gang."

I got up from the bed and but on my flats grab my bag and put my journal, my book, my hp laptop and in it. I grab my phone, ipod and open the door Alexa went first then me. I looked at my "brother" and my friends looking at me with a smile on their face I think they were eavesdropping on my conversation with Alexa. I just laughed then each of them got out of the bus one by one. When I got out of the bus my dad was talking to my mom well my step mom when they were together but when I was born their marriage went down hill mostly because Diego's father came into the picture so they got in a divorce. But Mr. Bustamante he is cool. At first we thought he wasn't going to let Diego sing but he let him. He's part owner of the school with my dad, but lucky the family is close to each other.

"Sofia honey come on, I have a big surprise for you and Lupita." my father yelled.

I looked at Lupita who was standing next to me. She just stood there just staring out of nowhere, I elbow her, she looked at me and realized caught her just staring they made start to find out what's wrong with Lupita. I walked toward my father and while Lupita walked behind me. My father hug me before I got there, I was happy to see him since this summer it was more like me having a vacation without going away and far being away from the wizard world instead since every summer me and my father would go to England to visit my godfather, his friends, and my best friend/brother but then he was killed, I rather not return this summer.

"Hey dad." I said looking at him the only thing I saw happiness in his dark brown eyes

"Hi princess, did you have fun going on tour?" he asked.

I sigh and responded "Well the truth is I almost had fun but don't worried I didn't mopped around well expect when was night time but other then that I had fun."

"Sofia, thanks for the truth and lets go home. Tomorrow you have a big day."

"Your welcome dad, yea tomorrow first day of high school, you know if I was at Hogwarts I be in my fourth year."

"I know honey, I told you many times that you-know-who has been back I don't want to risk loosing you."

"Dad, you know I would be fine come on half of me can take down the dark eaters."

My father laughed "Yes you can but come you have to see your surprise. Come on Lupita" who had his arm open, he sees Lupita as his other daughter.

Lupita smiled and hugged my father and released him "Hey Roger."

My father smiled and open the back of the car and piled our suitcase. Lupita open the back passenger door and got in. While I open the front door of the passenger and I got in. My dad told us what happen when we were away and how little JT was running around the back yard chasing a cute bunny, lucky my dad film it so we can see it. He warned Lupita that JT got addicted to this Spanish/English show Pocoyo. I laughed how my little nephew just got obsessed over a tv show this wasn't the first time he use to go get obsessed over blue's clues but one thing that shocked my dad and Lupita is that I laughed at the first time. I looked at them and they were smiling not that I thought they were but more shocked. Going to my house take long but is worth living almost near the forest here in Santa Monica. I only saw houses and then he got to our path for our house, I see my house you had to turn right to the fountain but in the drive way a silver b.m.w was standing there with a big ribbon on it.

My dad turn to Lupita and said "What do you think?"

Lupita looked shock it seems if someone told her she got accepted into Harvard, and replied "Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say. Gracias Gracias this is awesome."

"Your welcome Lupita, it's a present and plus now you can started Senior year in the right foot."

"Thanks, I can not wait for tomorrow driving a new car and everyone would die to see my new car, come on I be the talk of the school" said Lupita sarcastic.

I turn around and said "Lupita, the second part is already truth come on captain of the cheerleader plus the scholastic decathlon, a pop star, and the class president."

"Well truth but I have reason first is college, second I couldn't say no to Diego and Miguel, and third I ran for class president because you, Mia, and Roberta sign up me up that's why and I thank you."

I smiled, I open the car door and got out. I looked around put my eye end on the small gate door next to my house. I walk toward it, I sigh and open the gate door. I walk in and saw my garden looking the same as I left it _dead, _I started to walk on the path and saw a rose growing. I touch the rose petals, it was soft but instead of leaving the rose to grow I yanked the petals and throw them on the dead grass. A small hand touch my leg and tug my sweats, I looked down and saw hazel eyes locked with my brown eyes. I kneel down to his level, Javier throw his little arms around my neck while I did the same thing but to his small waist. Even for a little boy he understand what is going on around him. I stood up while holding him also, I carried him to the back of the house door and enter we let the door open in case JT wants to go outside. I saw my father standing in the entrance of the main hallway. I put JT on the floor and saw him run quickly to Lupita who had her arm opened.

"Do you want to see your surprise?" My father questioned

I nodded. I let my father led the way to the stairs and down the hall where my room was. I looked at him strangely and he smiled, he open my room. I was surprise my room it was different it use to be all white but it has pink on it my favorite color. My bed was still the same but with pink bed sheets, my closet was the same but different shelves and a headless mannequin in the end with my clothes for tomorrow. I had a new desk and new pink love seats.

I turn around to face my father hug him. "Thank you"

"Your welcome honey I thought since the room was boring I thought upgrading your room."

"Yeah it was I love how my new desk is front of the open door window." I smiled, I walk to it and went around I saw that the window lead down to my small garden. "Hey I can just jump and go to my garden or the forest."

My dad laughed. "That's a good but remember I don't want this window open when you go to school, mostly because JT loves to hide I don't want him to fall okay."

"Don't worried, I wont plus JT once fall of a window remember."

"How can I, he jump out and he got up from his two feet. We all thought he was hurt but no he was perfect fine."

"But lucky he landed on the trampoline."

"That's true, okay I let you get settle and are you coming down to eat?" he asked

"Thanks, can you send it up I am so tired to go downstairs is that okay? I replied and saw my father open my bedroom door and nodded.

The house elves brought my suitcase and of course my dinner. I let told to my suitcase on my bed and my food on my desk. When they left the first thing I did was to get the picture out of my book and put on the empty frame that was on the small drawer near my bed. I started to unpacked when I was done, I eat my dinner and I finished went to my door open it and put the empty plate and glass outside and I closed. I got ready for bed, I took I nice shower got out put on my pajamas shorts and t-shirt. I crawl into my bed, the only thing I can see was the moon light shining through my window.

Before I slept I grab the frame that had my friend Cedric, I thought _"Maybe tomorrow would be different and I promise I try my best to be the same person again and that I would find the you killer. Also I know you going to be there for me tomorrow. Sleep well Ced sleep well." _Like that I fell a sleep while my frame was on top of my other pillow but my hand never let go of it. Tomorrow would be different and I know it, I think.


	5. Author Note

**AN: It been like year. I was going to write to make look like the first day of school on September 2, that when I started Junior year in High School but then I got massive homework that only chemistry we get two weeks to do it and was the Chapter, section review, and a standard review test its a lot but don't worried I have ideas to write since have note on my phone where I write the chapter. Here it is! Oh and also the clothes are in my profile.**

**Also I knew I was going to start after Christmas break since the last chapter really started writing the next chapter that was suppose to be this one but I couldn't I had major homework like I said the first one AN (chemistry) also had midterms, around Jan, State Test last month, I was going to write in March with my novel that I have aside.**

**But April 1, 2011 one of my classmate was killed by a train. We don't what really happen he was a great kid already planning his future.**

**RIP CB**

**But is spring break and tomorrow or this week I going to post the chapter also cause I had writers block.**

**Love carefulositopeace**


	6. New school year

**AN: I did promise to write this on spring break but instead I wait for the last day of school. Today was the last day of school but really is tomorrow but I had finals so yeah but tomorrow is make up for finals so you are excuse from school and tomorrow is graduation for my cousin. Next year is my graduation so now I am a senior at LB.**

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or rbd or twilight or hsm or harry potter, I wish I only own the characters name like lexi ,Sofia.

Outfits on my page.

* * *

Lupita Pov

Is good to be back at home. I'm still tired from yesterday, coming back from Texas was tiring mostly it was a last concert for summer since the next concert started on the summer again and it would end on November. The California sun light crept through my open window and hit my baby boy. I ran quickly and pull the shade down, I let my son sleep for a little while before I dress him and let him stay with Sofia's aunt, since she works in the night. I went to my bathroom, took a nice sweet shower, I wrapped myself with my towel and grab a tie waist border print top with sum leggings. Quickly dress up put my kandace heel then some make up and jewelry, straight my hair and grab my Betsey Johnson 'Betsey's Pom Pom' Frame Handbag and put on my bed. Before I forgot I put on L necklace that gave by my mom who come to visit sometimes with my sister.

I went to my son who was sleeping on his crib, I always want him to sleep in a nice kid bed and gave him his own bedroom, but when he turns 6 years old. I start to move his brown hair away from his face. His eyes slowly started to open and his little hazel eyes looked at my brown eyes. A smile appeared on his little face, his both little hands reached toward me to pick him and I did.

"How did my little boy sleep?" I asked giving small kisses all over his face.

My son laughed. "Wood."

I quickly took him to the bathroom and washed him, I got a blue strips shorts, blue polo shirt, blue socks, and his small shoes. Lucky I had this color when he was obsessed with Blue Clues and now is Pocoyo. I dress him up, he ran to the clothes and he came out wearing blue hat when he wears in the winter. I was going to take it from him but he looked so cute.

"Okay JT, go can get one of the house elves to help you eat. I need to see if your Auntie Sofia is awake okay." I told him.

He nodded and ran out of the room fast, sometime I am scare he would fall but since being half vampire he doesn't. I grab my purse and phone, went down the hall where Sofia's rooms is. I open the door and saw her standing near the window holding a frame. She turn around and saw me, I closed the door and went to sit one of her couch.

"Looked at you wearing some color on you." I said, Sofia was wearing a pink v neck long sleeves shirt, I don't know why but the school is cold sometimes or she hiding something, a black undershirt, a black and pink skirt, light pink ballet flats, wearing some light pink make up that you cant see if she was wearing make up. Her bronze key necklace, pink bracelets, and a pink pen.

Sofia giggles. "Yup wearing some colors is okay right?"

I smiled and said "Of course, its better to wear the color you like, I am just wearing this because of Mia."

"Mia just want us to wear something nice for the first day of school after that we go back wearing what we like to wear."

"That's true, she may be a crazy obsessed shopper, but she buys clothes that make us who we are."

"Lucky she doesn't play Barbie one us with all those clothes."

We laughed. I see she is trying but her eyes shows sad. "Come one lets go downstairs and eat then off to school."

Sofia nodded, kiss her frame put on top of her drawer, grab her Dori pink bag. I smiled, I let her go first. We walk downstairs and out of nowhere I stop, a vision was playing in my head.

.: _Vision :._

_A bronze hair boy was kissing his girlfriend and was interpreted by someone else. He turn around and his face looked similar…Ced…_

_.: End of Vision :._

I stopped the vision when I felt someone touching my hand, I looked down and saw Sofia looking at me with a confess expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Si estoy bien **(Yes I'm fine)**." I looked at her and I knew I had to tell her about the vision. "Sof is that I think I saw Cedric but he was kissing someone like his girlfriend."

Sofia nodded and spoke up "Maybe the past is messing with you and you saw him kissing Cho."

"Yeah that true, come on lets go and eat." I said waling down the stairs with her next to me. The problem is Sofia was wrong it was not Cho who he was kissing it was someone else.

"Mommy Mommy." I got out of my trace and see my son jumping from his high chair. I laugh and went to the seat next to his high chair and sat down.

Sofia sat down in front of me. I heard laughter coming down the hallway and saw Roger and his fiancé Catherine Woods. Sofia looked at me and gave me a half smile. Roger went to Sofia, kiss the top of her head, pull the chair that was next to her and front of JT. Catherine went and sat down on the chair, Roger push her in and went to his seat at the head of the table. He sat and snapped his fingers, house elves came and brought the food to us and them. They sat next to me, Roger always make sure the house elves were pay, dress, and had to sat with us to eat. They are family also.

"Thanks Gatsby and Mo." said Roger.

The house elves nodded and gave him as smile.

Catherine spoke up "So are you guys ready for the first day of school."

"I am ready Catherine." I said. I looked across to me and saw Sofia rolling her eyes.

Mr. Bailon notice and asked "Something wrong Sofia?"

"Nothing papa, I just he promised he will be here since you always go to work and Catherine has to be work. He was going to take me to school." She said not looking at her dad.

"Sofia, I told you again if you want to live in this nice house and have nice clothes. I have to work to maintain all of this princess. Catherine also has to work, she has to help people like your aunt Elena " Roger said.

I knew that every time there is something important event to Sofia, her dad would be working or planning the wedding with Catherine.

Sofia mutter "Whatever" got up and left the room without her touching her food.

Roger was about to get up and I stop him "I go and talk to her." I left the room and try to find Sofia. I knew where she would go. I ran to her garden and saw her take her wand out.

"Sofia Ximena Bailon, what are you thinking?" I scream at her.

She turned her head around and dropped her wand. "Nothing, I was going to water my plants."

"Yeah right Sofia, I knew you better. You were going to go to London to see Cedric's grave."

Sofia was looking at the ground. "You are right."

"Look Sofia, your dad is right. But also you are right, look we going to the same school, so I take you instead it would be better."

"Fine. But you have to wait for me after school I have dance class."

"Don't worried chica, while you be in dance class I be in cheerleading practice."

Sofia nodded and pick up her wand and hide it under her sleeve. So that's why she is wearing long sleeve.

"How are you holding you wand under your sleeve?"

"Bracelets."

I smile, I put my arm around her shoulder and we walk in the house. I saw Catherine holding JT. Roger got up from his chair and ran to Sofia and hug her. I heard him say _"Mi hija"_** (My daughter) **and _"Perdoname hija." _**(Forgive me daughter) **in a whisper voice. He let her go. Sofia nodded.

"Look I take you and Lupita to school, dropped of Catherine at her work and JT at your aunts house.'

"Thanks dad but Lupita was going to take me." She said

Roger said "Oh okay well…." I interrupted "No I like that idea, it would be more as a huge family."

Roger nodded and went out of the house to get his car. Catherine took JT and her stuff with her.

I saw Sofia holding our bags, I grab mine and JT stuff. We left the house, got into the black Cadillac Escalade JT was sitting in his booster seat looking through out the window.

Roger drove off the drive way into the street to go to school. Catherine spoke up "Lupita the adoption paper got in last night and guess what."

"What Catherine?" I looked confuse.

"You are now Roger and mine adopted daughter and JT as our adopted grandson. So your and Sofia are now officially sister."

Sofia and me looked at each other and scream. I stop and said "For real I thought my parents would not gave the papers to you guys."

Roger answer "Well your parents were divorce, your mother thought it was better and even your dad so they send the papers. You can still talk to them if you want."

"I would but if wasn't that my mom was in drugs and my dad married an other women. They didn't care for me, why should I. I call my aunt and my sister, later."

Catherine smiled "Your aunts know and she is happy, your sister is doing better. I hope I can meet them one day."

"You would but my sister cant come because she is still in my mothers daughter."

Catherine smiled "Okay."

We got to school quickly since we have a short cut to get here. Sofia got out of the car and I follow after. I gave my son a kiss grab my bag and close the door.

"See you later at home." I said

"Bye papa and bye mama." Sofia said, when she realize what she said. Catherine smiled and blow her a kiss. Roger wave and drove out of the school drive way.

I looked at Sofia "You make her happy, you know that."

Sofia smiled "Yes I know. Hey there's Marcelino"

I turned where Sofia saw her cousin. He was sitting in the school bench listening to his I-pod touch and texting on his Motorola devoure. Marcelino was wearing a blue scratched Iron Man T-shirt and men loosely skinny jeans, wearing DC Decibel Men shoes. He had his Jansport SuperBreak Backpack and his adidas originals large fading Pattern Teambag.

He looked up from his phone and saw us. He got up and pick up his bags and came towards us. He took of one of his ear pod and hug us.

"Hey prima **(cousin) **and Lupita." Marcelino said

"Hello Marcelino, how was night" I said I always ask this is mostly because they are super tired coming back from tour.

Marcelino looked at me crazy "It was a great, I was tired but my siblings didn't let me sleep."

Sofia laughed "Wow Marcelino, I happy that I don't live with you cousin."

Marcelino stuck out his tongue. "So are guys ready to enter this school."

I nodded and Sofia shrugged her shoulder and went ahead of us. I told them I was going to find Mia and Roberta, they said goodbye and went to find their friends. I happy this year the school send our scheduled to our house it is easier then have a huge line in the mine office. I went to the gym that was a halfway from the main office. I saw Mia and Roberta standing there talking to each other.

Mia was wearing a Forever 21 dress that was blue and white stripped on top and the bottom blue with a black belt around it, black hortense lace-up ankle boots. A antique sliver & black ring, blue teardrop bead cascade earrings, and a Skeleton Kitty necklace. She was wearing Mac pink eye shadow and Mac lip gloss. Also a Louis vuitton shoulder strap bag.

Roberta was wearing AE Women's Lace Embroidered Tank, jess gold disco cuffed shorts, and gladiator flat sandal. She has wood peace sign earrings, ettika football peace ring, alex and ani peace expandable wire bangle set, and Peace & Love 18-karat whuke gold and diamond pendant, Also she was wearing a black beanie hats, her white Ray-Ban, also NYX Boll Pink Lip gloss, Smokey eyeshadow, and her Chanel bag.

"Hey chicas" I said

They turn around, saw and ran to me. Mia "Hey Lupita."

Roberta hug me "Hola chica."

I looked at them and saw their hair different "You guys die your hair?"

Mia nodded "Yeah, I die my hair brunette and the tips blond. While Roberta die her hair all black."

I laughed "It looks great, girls. Oh remember after school we well meet up in the gym with the other girls, to talk about the plans for this year, cheerleaders uniform also arrive"

"Don't worried chica, I get the girls and Mia would make the announcement today." said Roberta.

"Thanks, lets go to homeroom and find the guys." I said. We walk to our homeroom and on the way Roberta stop and we looked at her.

Mia snap her fingers in front of Roberta's face. "Roberta, Roberta."

Roberta snap from her faze "Is that the Connect three guys?"

Mia and me looked where Roberta was looking at. It was Connect three with a lady talking to our principal.

"Roberta that is them." said Mia

"Why did they came?" Roberta ask.

I shrugged my shoulders "Maybe school."

They nodded and started to walk. I notice something funny about the them, that I cant figure it out. This school year would be crazy.


	7. I can not believe it

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or rbd or twilight or hsm or harry potter, I wish, I only own the characters name like lexi ,Sofia. **

**Outfits on my page.**

Allison Pov

The sun was up. I saw how bright it was when I use to live in Toronto, it was only clouding. I love the sun, I'm happy that we move. I fell having to lie to people that Nate and Jason are my nephew. They were my now ex husband sons he had with an other women before we got married. So I took them with me since my ex husband would not care for them since he always working I know why their mother left them with us. She was a gold digger but she was killed in a car crush. I was more the mother to Nate and Jason. I hate it that we have to lie that their parents were killed.

I got up from my bed and took a quick shower, and dress into nice business grey skirt, a white shirt, black heels. I went downstairs to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for my boys. Shane came down first, wearing John varvatos jeans, AE Men's campus shirt, his black Vans, his messenger bag and his music journals.

"Hey mama." Shane said sitting down at one of the chairs at the counter.

"Hello Shane." I said putting his food in front of him.

"Thanks, you look beautiful mom."

I smile "Thanks hijo, are your brothers coming down?"

"Umm, I think so."

"Don't think so, I here." said Jason sitting next to Shane

I notice he was wearing Charcoal stripe shirt with a black tie, I don't know where he got that shirt but if he likes it then okay, and diesel darron james with a black converse chuck Taylor. He had his black two tone despatch bag, his book of birds and his iphone.

"Hey Jason." I said putting his food in front of him.

"Hey Mama V." he said started to eat.

I giggled inside. "NATE GREY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL." I shouted

Jason and Shane snickered, I gave them the mom look and they got quieted. Nate came running into the kitchen sat the other side of Shane. I put his food in front of him.

I saw he was wearing a gray dress shirt, Levis skinny slim men jeans, red converse, his basic messenger bag, a sheet music, a his drum sticks.

"Sorry, I took long. I was getting ready." Nate said

"Its okay, come and eat, we have to be in school earlier to talk to your principal. Mabel's kids got in the school because of their fathers and some scholarship and now its open to everyone." I said getting all the paper of their transcript to gave to the school.

Shane laughed. "We got lucky they are letting in people from the outside."

They finished eating their breakfast, went out of the house into the car. I close the door behind me. Climbed into the driver seat and started to drive out of the drive way into the roads.

The boys were into their own world. I started to think about my baby daughter, how I wish I can see her grow up in my own eyes. Right now she can be started high school somewhere in the United States or her father send her to the school he went. I miss my friends, I hope I can see them soon. I want to tell the boys about my other live I have, but they would not believe.

_.: Flashback:._

_I was lying in the hospital bed, holding a pink bundle. I saw my baby's face how beautiful she is. I whisper in her small ear "Te quiero mucho bebe" (I love you so much baby). I heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in" I said not looking at the door. When I looked up and saw Roger Bailon entering the room and closing the door._

"_How are you feeling Allison?" he asked._

"_I'm fine Roger, meet your new daughter." I hold my daughter to him so he can hold her. He pick her up from my arms and started to rock her in his arms._

"_What's her name?"_

"_I haven't gave her a name. You gave her the name instead."_

"_Sure. Well Happy Birthday Sofia Ximena Bailon. Sofia meaning wisdom and Ximena after my sister."_

"_I like it and leave Bailon in the end. You going to take care of her. I don't want Mark to find out later that she is not his, is better if she goes with you."_

"_Don't worried I'm going to take care of my princess, we are moving to New Jersey to live for a while."_

"_Okay, the doctors told Mark that she "die" during birth, so you have to leave now."_

"_Well fine, goodbye Allison. Just remember your background and your child."_

_I nodded and saw him leaving the room secretive._

_.:End Flashback:. _

I heard a horn behind me and I lost trace. I saw the school drive way and I drove into the parking lot and stop the cars.

"We are here boys." I said

The guys looked surprise of theirs school. They got out the car, I got out with my purse, closed the door with the locks. We started to walk inside the school, there wasn't many students in the school, I saw two girls walking up the hallway to the gym. I saw the school secretary.

"Oh hello are you going to sign up your sons." she said

"Hi yeah, I'm need to talk to the principal to sign them up." I said

"Oh no I do it here, it was like that before but I'm in charge of signing new students in."

"Okay I thought I had to talk to the principal. Well I'm here to sign up my son Shane Grey into Junior year, Jason Grey into Senior year, and last Nate Grey into Sophomore year,"

"Wow that a lot of son you have a year apart."

"No Jason and Nate are my nephew their parents die, Shane is my son."

"Okay here let me have their transcript. You can talk to the principal he is right there."

I gave her the boys transcript and turn to see the principal smiling at me. "Hello, my name is Allison Vega. These are my boys Jason, Shane, and Nate Grey." I pointed at my boys.

"Hello, Ms. Vega, I'm principal or director Pascual. We have been waiting for them, don't worried this school wont go crazy not like this other band." said Director Pascual.

I laughed. Before I was going to say something, I heard "Watch out." I turn to see a soccer ball coming my way lucky Nate stop the ball. I happy he took soccer when he was younger.

Pascual looked almost mad. "Well looked who its. What did I say about last year Mauricio Castro and Santiago Perez."

I stared at the two boys. The first boy wearing the England shirt said to his friend next to him who was wearing a Ramones shirt "Santiago do you remember what Director Pascual said last year to us?"

Santiago smirk and replied "No Mauricio, I don't remember."

Pascual looked at them, but he was looking behind them. "Sofia Bailon come here, I know I can count on you."

I didn't believe it, my own flash was standing behind the two boys. She came over and stood next to Santiago.

"Yes Director Pascual." She said.

"I know you where here that day I told Mauricio and Santiago about the soccer ball?" He asked her.

Mauricio and Santiago looked at Sofia like please-help-us. Sofia looked at them then to Pascual. "Yes I remember, you said I hope next year you two change and that's all what you said sir."

Pascual looked at her. "Okay ran along, you three have a awesome first day if school."

Mauricio and Santiago hugged my daughter and walked with her to their friends in the end of the hallway.

"I'm sorry Ms. Vega."

I nodded. "Its okay, are they sophomore or freshmen?"

"Oh them, they are freshmen. This school is attached with the middle school there's a door near the cafeteria that's has hallways that leads to the middle school so I'm the principal of both schools."

Jason spoke up "Nice, I love this school without knew it."

Nate and Shane agree with Jason. I smiled, saw Sofia ran back to us.

"Oh hello, Director Pascual I forgot to gave you this invitation of my dad's and Mr. Bustamante welcome back and here also for Ms. Alicia ."

"Thanks Sofia, I thought it was the invitation of the big day."

"Nope, not yet. Well I have to go, bye." said Sofia leaving.

He nodded. "Alicia it's the transcript ready of the Grey's."

"Si senor (**Yes sir**), here they are." Alicia gave him the boys transcript and she gave the boys schedules.

"Well its done. Welcome to Santa Monica Elite Way High School. Class is about to start and I'll see you soon. Bye" Pascual left to his office.

I turn to my boys. "Well this is it, I'll see you guys later." I was this close to crying.

"Mom it would be okay, like you said it's a new start fro us. We well have fun right guys." said Shane hugging me then Jason and Nate came over and hugged us. Then they left my arms. I knew it was time.

"Have fun boys." I said kissing their cheek.

"We are going to have fun." They said like trio they are.

I left the school before that I saw them walking to find their homerooms. Also saw Sofia talking to a blonde girl. I ran to my car, and start driving. I can't believe Sofia goes to this school, I thought she was still in New Jersey or London. I hope Shane and Sofia don't discover they know they are half-siblings.

I pulled over to a parking space of a local park. Got my phone out and call someone who well answer my question. The phone was ring but instead it led to voicemail , "Mabel, tell me why Roger is living in California and call me back." I hang up and start to drive again to my house.

I need to find answers, I hope she calls me back and tell me everything.

**Please review! **

**Sorry it took long to update, summer I could have but I was busy helping my mom work. Senior year start last month September 6. They said Senior was easy cause of class. Nope it's a lie, I have a lot homework, but its fun lol. Writing my novel that I'm going to start again. So yeah it's a crazy year hahaha**

**Also I forgot go to Facebook and search carefulositopeace and like it. Cause that where im going to updated at any stories when is going to come out and all and new stories idea. The picture is a teddy bear with a Mexican flag on it, IT has my carefulositopeace name on the picture with a peace sign. Pictures going to be there and outfits.**

**-carefulositopeace **


End file.
